


The Lovers

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Cuties, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Poem about beautiful men
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Lovers

He stands and he stares,  
just stares at the sweet man.

The man with the purple ring.  
The man with the pretty eyes.  
This man holds his heart, his   
soul, his love, his whole world.

He loves this man with all he   
has, his whole entire being in it.  
He loves this man’s eyes, his ears,  
his hair, his nose, his smile, his laugh.  
He loves the way the eyes shine when  
seeing a dog, or when seeing his lovely  
family.

He loves the way the man feels in  
his arms at night, sometimes even  
during the day; he loves him so much.  
He loves the way the man feels when  
they kiss, lips colliding, crashing, they  
clash sometimes; He loves the way the  
man...just is.

He loves his lover’s sincerity, brutal   
honesty, not venomous, never ever so.  
He loves his lover’s brightness, his glow.  
Not that he really glows in a supernatural   
way...but still, he can say the man glows.  
He loves the way his lover is protective,   
fiercely loyal to family.

This is his wonderful, pretty lover, all his.  
There too are their children, sleeping sound.  
This is the only life he ever wanted, can’t see  
himself anywhere else; this is his place to be.


End file.
